


Goodbye for Now

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chastity Device, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: It's been an incredible week, but it's time for Jamie to go home. Aidan leaves him with a parting gift.





	Goodbye for Now

"Jamie. Jamie, love, wake up," Aidan says, leaning over his sleeping boyfriend and brushing an errant lock of hair back from his eyes. "I have to leave for work now."

"Mnn," Jamie grumbles and opens one eye. "Tell them you've come down with a mild case of the plague and you have no choice but to take the day off. I'm sure they'll be very understanding."

"And British Air, should I ring them up and say the same for you?" Aidan sits down on the bed. It's been an incredibly intense ten days, with developments he never in his life would have predicted. It's hard to believe that suddenly it will be over.

"Yes, airlines are notoriously understanding about passengers with communicable diseases," he has to laugh a little now, and finally pushes himself to sitting. "Working sucks, just for the record."

In response Aidan smiles fondly, watching him for a long moment. "You're my favorite," he says eventually. "And I have to leave. But I want to give you something first."

Jamie knows what that look is about, but he can't let himself feel the same right now, it would only send them both spiraling. "You're my favorite, too," he says affectionately and slides onto the edge of the bed, not bothering to take the blanket with him. Naturally, he slept nude. "Another gift? You really weren't joking when you told me to expect lots of them."

"Well, this is something you particularly asked for. I could hardly refuse, could I?" Getting up, Aidan picks up a square silver box from the bureau, tied with black velvet ribbon.

"Something I asked for?" Jamie knows exactly what it is, but he feigns confusion as he takes the package. He tugs gently at the ribbon as he undoes the knot and opens up the box. A smile spreads on his face as his cheeks light up just a bit. "Oh gods, Danny, I love it," he remarks as he pulls the plastic chastity cage out.

"Yeah?" Curious, Aidan strokes a fingertip along the curved surface. "I have been assured that this is completely safe to go through airport security with. It won't set off metal detectors or scanners or any of that." He caresses Jamie's cheek. "I'd like to put the lock on before I leave."

Jamie is silent for a second, staring, heart pounding but no words coming to mind. He tosses the box and cage onto the bed rather carelessly, and surges in for an intensely passionate kiss.

It nearly knocks Aidan off his feet, but he manages to stay up. He wraps his arms around Jamie, stroking down his back to grab his ass and keep him in tight. Groaning softly against his lover's lips.

"Yes, yes," he pants between kisses and grips him tightly. From the feel of what's pressing against Aidan's hips, it might be a little difficult to cage him just this second. "That's perfect, please, lock me up. All yours."

"You won't be able to fuck around at Citadel anymore. And all those pretty groupies who want a piece of you, they'll all be off-limits," Aidan warns him breathlessly. He nips at Jamie's jawline. "You'll have to just wait until I say, and maybe I'll make you wait even longer, just because I can. Sure you want that?"

Jamie whines helplessly and nods with enthusiasm. He presses against Aidan harder and begs, "Yes. Fuck yes, please, I _need_ that."

God, it's overwhelming -- he's a sensual firestorm of excitement, and there's no way Aidan could resist him. "Good. Get down on your knees."

Swallowing hard, Jamie nods and slowly sinks to his knees, eyes staying fixed on his boyfriend's face. "I've never done this like this before," he admits. "Not for more than a day."

"You can say no. Anytime you need to," Aidan reminds him. Usually when he sees Jamie from this perspective, it's because he's sucking him off. Familiarity leads to familiar lust, and he swallows hard, ordering himself to focus. This is not that. "But if you don't safeword, then I expect you to keep this promise. Save yourself for only me."

Jamie is certainly thinking the same thing, almost thinks of begging for it, but that definitely wouldn't help him fit into his cage.

"Just for you," Jamie repeats softly. "Please, Aidan. I want this with you, desperately."

"Show me." Aidan certainly isn't unaware of Jamie's arousal. "Wank for me. Starting... now," he says, glancing at his watch. "You have 90 seconds."

He's stunned frozen for a second, but regains his composure and wraps a hand around himself soon enough. Jamie pants softly as he strokes himself, and continues to watch Aidan's face, save for small moments when he glances away from apparent embarrassment.

"Either close your eyes or look at me," Aidan orders quietly. "Nothing else in this world exists for you right now. Give me everything. Come for me."

"Just you," he repeats, voice still soft, and it seems to help. It takes him a little longer to accomplish than his allowed time, but by 90 seconds he's clearly right on the edge, quietly whining Aidan's name over and over. His eyes shut by reflex when he cries out and makes a complete mess of himself, hips rocking into his fist until the last drop is spent.

Aidan's breath catches, his eyes intent on his lover. "Good boy," he whispers, and it's true praise, not simply an acknowledgment of obedience. He ducks into the bathroom and wets a cloth, then hands it to Jamie. "Clean off your cock. _Just_ your cock. And put the cage on."

Jamie feels another little rush of pleasure at the praise and waits patiently when Aidan leaves, not daring to get off his knees. He does as he's told, cleaning himself up thoroughly because he won't have decent access for a bit, and then stands to retrieve the cage. The ease with which he puts it on suggests that he knows what he's doing, but his hands still shake just the slightest with nervousness. "Are you going to lock it, or do you just trust me?" He sounds a bit timid as he asks.

"I trust you. And I'm going to lock it," Aidan replies, watching him. He holds out his hand for the padlock.

That response definitely makes him smile, and he hands over the lock readily. "You're my favorite," he reminds Aidan, because he really has no other words for how happy this makes him.

"You're my favorite. The first and only to receive a cage from me." Aidan fits the tiny padlock onto the cage, snapping it closed. There's no way for the cage to come off now, short of breaking the lock. Aidan steps back with a smile. "Feel all right?"

"So much better than all right, and I’m beyond grateful that you're indulging me. Does it..." He almost doesn't venture the question. "Does it look good? Do _you_ like it?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Aidan really _looks_ at Jamie's cock for maybe the fourth time ever. "Honestly?" he says after a moment of consideration. "It could use some sparkles." He gives his boyfriend a grin. "I guess if we like this and it becomes a thing with us, then I'll find you a prettier one." Reaching out, he pulls Jamie against him for a deep kiss.

Jamie rolls his eyes but smiles, refraining from commenting on the need for sparkles. He wraps his arms around Aidan's neck loosely as they kiss, savoring every second of it, knowing full well it may be their last for a long time. When he pulls back his eyes are a little glassy, and he does his best to put on a brave smile.

"I'm going to miss you. A lot," Aidan murmurs, stroking his thumb over Jamie's bottom lip. "You're my favorite."

"Me too. But it's only a couple of months, and we can talk all the time. Don't think I get any less clingy just because we're not sharing a flat," he tries to tease, but it's still a little heartbreaking. "We'll get together first thing when we're both back home, or home-ish, anyway, yeah?"

"Of course." Aidan kisses Jamie again, and there's nearly a desperate edge to it this time. Then he sighs. "I really do have to leave." Reluctantly he forces himself to let go and step back.

Nodding, he agrees, "Yeah. I should get dressed, pack up. I've got to be to the airport sooner than I'd like," _Although any point before you're headed that way would be sooner than I'd like..._ "I'll text you before I board, and when I touch down in London."

"Good. Maybe we can skype tomorrow." Aidan blows out a breath and gives himself a mental eyeroll. Dragging this out is no good. "I'll see you, love," he says, and lets himself out of the flat before he’s tempted to go back and pull Jamie into another lingering kiss.

Jamie follows him as far as the bedroom door and gives a small wave as he leaves. Once the door is shut and he's left alone a moment, he lets himself have a small, tearful breakdown. After several minutes he pulls himself together, gets his things in order, and catches his flight to carry him a continent away.


End file.
